Mag Mell
Mag Mell — третий трек первого диска Clannad Original Soundtrack. Его ремикс (Mag Mell ~cuckool mix 2007~) стал открывающей музыкальной темой первого сезона Clannad и использовался с «На холме под лепестками сакуры» до Другой мир: история Томоё. Также это открывающая музыкальная тема визуальной новеллы и фильма. Был выпущен 13 августа 2004 года. Четыре версии Mag Mell есть в Clannad Original Soundtrack. Это: Mag Mell (short version), Mag Mell -cockool mix- (full version), Mag Mell -cockool mix- (short version) и Mag Mell (off vocal version). Все четыре трека есть на третьем диске Clannad Original Soundtrack. Также еще три версии имеются в Mag Mell / Dango Daikazoku. Туда вошли Mag Mell ~cuckool mix 2007~, Mag Mell ~cuckool mix 2007~ -TV animation Ver.- и Mag Mell ~cuckool mix 2007~ -off vocal ver.-. Песня есть также в альбоме Mabinogi. Версию на пианино можно встретить в Piano no Mori, ремикс можно найти в Memento. Версию, которая используется в фильме можно найти в Mag Mell (frequency⇒e Ver.) и в Clannad Film Soundtrack. Слова 日本語 = 透き通る　夢を見ていた やわらかい　永遠 風のような　かすかな声が 高い空から僕を呼んでいる このまま　飛び立てば 何処にだって行ける 光の中　揺らめいた 言葉も　想いも全部 残さず　伝えて　きっと 不確かな　気持ちを抱く どうしても　不安で 今はまだ　知らないけれど いつかその目に　うつる時が来る 世界は　続いている 君を目指しながら 重ねた　手と手の中に 小さな　未来が見えたら 記憶を　さあ解き放とう まっすぐな　心の先に 繋がる　時間が　あるから 冷たい朝の日も　迷わずに進んでゆくよ 痛みも悲しみも　味方に変えながら 君をてらしている　大気がまだ消えないなら 僕を待っていて　静かに見おろして 重ねた　手と手の中に 小さな　未来が見えたら 光の中　揺らめいた 言葉も　思いも全部 遥かな　君まで　残さず　伝えて　きっと |-| Romaji = Sukitooru yume o mite ita Yawarakai eien Kaze no you na kasuka na koe ga Takai sora kara boku o yonde iru Kono mama tobitateba Doko ni datte yukeru Hikari no naka yurameita Kotoba mo omoi mo zenbu Nokosazu tsutaete kitto Futashika na kimochi o idaku Dou shite mo fuan de Ima wa mada shiranai keredo Itsuka sono me ni utsuru toki ga kuru Sekai wa tsuzuiteru Kimi o mezashinagara Kasaneta te to te no naka ni Chiisa na mirai ga mietara Kioku o saa tokihanatou Massugu na kokoro no saki ni Tsunagaru jikan ga aru kara Tsumetai asa no hi mo mayowazu ni susunde iku yo Itami mo kanashimi mo mikata ni kaenagara Kimi o terashite iru taiki ga mada kienai nara Boku o matte ite shizuka ni mioroshite Kasaneta te to te no naka ni Chiisa na mirai ga mietara Hikari no naka yurameita Kotoba mo omoi mo zenbu Haruka na kimi made nokosazu tsutaete kitto |-| English = I was having a transparent dream It was a tender eternity The faint, wind-like voice Is calling me from the high sky If I take off while like this I can go anywhere Surely I'll unreservedly tell you The words, feelings, and everything That flickered in the light I embrace an uncertain feeling I feel uneasy no matter what Now I still don't know But someday, the moment when I reflect in your eyes will come The world continues on While I'm gazing at you If we can see a little future Inside of our hands joined together Then come on, let's release our memories Because there's a time connected To what's beyond my straightforward heart Even on the day of a cold morning, I'll move forward unhesitatingly While I turn pain and sorrow into my allies If the atmosphere that illuminates you hasn't disappeared yet Then wait for me and quietly look down If we can see a little future Inside of our hands joined together Then the words, feelings, and everything That flickered in the light- Surely I'll unreservedly tell them to the distant you |-| Русский = en:Mag Mell es:Mag Mell uk:Mag Mell Категория:Всё Категория:Музыка Категория:Clannad Original Soundtrack Категория:Mag Mell / Dango Daikazoku